


Robotic Enhancements

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Ninjago AUs [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Jay has robotic enhancements, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Robotic Enhancements, Zane is (mildly) concerned, and everyone finds out, request fic, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: One of the many requests by Ara (Guest).Jay has a ton of robotic "enhancements" that he has built into himself, and only just now do the team find out about them.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Jay Walker & Zane
Series: Ninjago AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Robotic Enhancements

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this one and had fun writing.  
> Post-season 11  
> I hope you like it!

The Nindroid had been on his way to find Nya to ask if she could fix a glitching wire in his arm when instead of the Water Elementalist, he found Jay...screwing something on his arm?

"Jay," the Lightning Elementalist spun around like he had been caught doing something wrong.

"What are you doing?" Zane asked as he pointed to where Jay was trying to hide something clearly robotic on his arm.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything," his tone of voice would say differently.

"What is that on your arm?"

Jay removed his hand to allow his brother a better view at...what looked like some robotics integrated into Jay's right arm?

"Oh? This? It wasn't working as it was before we went to the Never Realm," he explained.

"Figures, the Never Realm was completely frozen after all. But why do you have it in the first place?" Zane asked.

"This one is to improve my hand-eye coordination. And there isn't only one I have."

Zane looked both intrigued and horrified, for he knew the bad things that could happen when one tried to combine human biology and robotics.

"When did you get these...installed? And what other ones do you have?"

**_How come he hadn't ever seen these before? Maybe the rest of the team has?_ **

"This one, in particular, I've had since I was thirteen. The other ones were over the years,"

So he's had the hand-eye coordination one for six years?

"Jay, why do you have those...enhancements?" Cole asked as he stepped into the room, he had clearly heard the conversation.

The Lightning Elementalist squeaked in surprise at the sight of the Earth ninja.

"Cole! You heard all that?" he asked.

"Yep. And you haven't answered my question," Cole told the boy.

"Hand-eye coordination because before it was really crap. The vision one because I wanted to see if it would work and I almost went blind because of it," he stopped as if he was trying to remember something.

"And the last is hearing one because like the hand-eye coordination, it was rather crap and well, I'm a ninja," Jay explained.

_Both of them weren't expecting that, at all._

"Are any of those legal?" Zane asked, hoping that he would say 'yes'.

"As far as I'm aware, yes."

"How do your powers not fry them?" Cole asked.

"No idea, maybe because some of them were there when my powers developed?"  
Possibly.

Everyone else found out had been pure coincidental timing.

They had all been partaking in some training, for they had gotten rusty.

And they had split into different groups for group training (which they usually didn't do).

It was Lloyd, Kai, and Jay. And Cole, Zane, and Nya.

Lloyd and Kai had found out after Kai accidentally nicked a part of Jay's sleeve with his katana, revealing the robotics.

"Jay, why do you have robotics in your arm?" Lloyd sounded genuinely confused.

"They are enhancements."

From there, he told not only Lloyd but everyone who he hadn't told before (Kai, Lloyd, and Nya).

Zane was confused at learning that Nya hadn't known and the Lightning ninja was dating her!

**_One question remained unanswered among them: Why hadn't Jay told them of the enhancements earlier?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> What do y'all think?


End file.
